


My Savior: Welcome to Mystic Falls

by BBCGirl657



Series: My Savior [1]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-02-15 04:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2215998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBCGirl657/pseuds/BBCGirl657
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Join Emilia Salvatore and her brothers as they return to Mystic Falls. We all know why Stefan is back, but why did Emilia return? And where has she been the last few years? Will Emilia be able to keep her secret or will it spiral out of control?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meet Emilia Salvatore

Name: Emilia Salvatore

Relation: Blood sister to Stefan and Damon Salvatore, thinks she was turned by Katherine

Age: Looks around 16, one year younger than Stefan

Hair: Light Brown/Blonde (like Stefan's)

Eyes: Sky Blue (like Damon's)

About her: Is never seen without one of her brothers (out in public that is), had a mysterious affair with another vampire, but won't tell her brothers who it is. She wears her hair up most of the time. Is the perfect combination of Stefan and Damon. Always wears her moonstone pendant, given to by her vampire lover. Can be found writing in her journal, though she never lets anyone read it. Hates Elena for reasons unknown to her brothers.


	2. Welcome to Mystic Falls

_Dear journal,_

_We’re back in Mystic Falls. I never thought we’d return after what went down with Katherine. I know we came back, because Stefan saved that girl. She looks like Katherine. This doppelganger is going to cause problems, especially if Damon comes back. Speaking of doppelgangers, I miss him. I miss the way he used to hold me, like I would break, even though we were both vampires. I know he’s out there…but is he searching for me? Will he return for me someday?_

I heard a knock. I looked up and saw Stefan standing there. “Hey”, I said.

“Hey”, he said, “Ready for school?”

“I guess”, I said.

“Then get ready”, he said, leaving.

I threw my journal in my backpack and got ready for school. I threw my hair up in a messy bun, leaving my neck bare. I knew how much he loved it when my neck was exposed. When we were together, I wasn’t allowed to wear chunky necklaces.

He only let me where one thing around my neck.

A small moonstone pendant with a thin chain.

I threw on my converse and headed downstairs.

Stefan handed me a mug of coffee.

I smiled and took it from him. “Thanks”, I said.

“Anything for Emilia”, he said.

We got in his car and drove to the high school.

The whole time I fiddled with the necklace.

“You know, you never told me who gave it to you”, Stefan said.

“And you don’t need to know”, I told him, “Let’s just say someone who loves me gave it to me”.

“Who? Damon?” he joked.

“No!” I snapped, “A boy”.

“Did it happen during the several years Damon and I had no idea where you were?” he asked.

“You could have easily found me”, I told him, “I don’t want to talk about it Stefan”.

“Sis, you’re gonna have to tell us eventually”, he said.

“And I will…when the time is right”, I told him.

“Look, it’s our first day. Let’s not fight anymore”, he said.

We pulled up to the school.

I immediately smelled the blood. I pulled a blood bag out of my backpack and quickly downed it like it was a Capri-Sun.

“You better now?” Stefan asked.

I only nodded.

Stefan got out and came over to my side of the car. He helped me out and put my sunglasses on. “Just hold on to me, okay?” he asked, “You’ll get thru this”.

I grabbed onto his arm and tried to keep up with him.

It was going to be a long day.

I could tell.

Everyone stared at us as we entered the school building.

 

After we got our schedules, Stefan walked me to my first class. “You gonna be okay?” he asked.

I nodded. I grabbed onto the pendant and walked into the classroom.

Stefan stood at the doorway until I sat down.

After school, I went home.

“Hey, you hungry?” Zach asked.

“Why? Are you offering?” I asked.

He just looked at me.

“I’m kidding Zach”, I said, “Um…a grilled chicken sandwich would be good”. I may be a vampire, but I tried to eat healthy. I snuck into the basement and grabbed a blood bag. I poured it into a glass and went to my room. I pulled out my journal.

_Dear journal,_

_Is it bad to think that any day now he’s going to come back? I know he said he would, but the question is when. I know he’s working on things, but I missed the days where we would lie awake and just talk. I just wish he would write to me or call. If I could hear his voice one more time, I would die happy._

 

“Writing again?” Stefan asked.

I saw him holding my sandwich and his own journal. “I could ask you the same thing”, I said.

He handed me my sandwich and I took a bite of it.

“God that’s good”, I said. I ripped it in half and handed the other part to Stefan.

“Will you ever tell me who gave you that necklace?” he asked.

“Not until he returns to me”, I said.

“Oh, I just remembered, I need to return Elena’s journal. She dropped it in the cemetery”, he said.

“Journaling in a cemetery? Even I’m not that weird”, I said.

 

*Stefan’s Pov*

I returned Elena’s journal and she asked me to go with her to the Mystic Grill.

When we got there Elena started asking me questions. “So, who’s that girl?” Elena asked.

“Oh, that’s Emilia. My sister”, I told her, “She’s shy. You can usually find her writing in her journal”.

“She keeps a journal too?” Elena asked.

“I think you can blame me for that”, I joked, “I gave her one when we were younger and she’s kept it ever since”.

“Do you think she’d like to come to the back to school party?” Caroline asked.

“No. She’s not a party girl”, I said, “She’d rather stay in her room and mope”.

“Mope? What happened?” Elena asked.

“Apparently, she had a fling with guy and he left her. She’s convinced that he’ll come back someday. She’s just not the same”, I told her.

“Sometimes all it takes is time”, Elena said.

 

*Emilia’s Pov*

The night of the party had come.

“Are you sure you’ll be okay alone?” Stefan asked.

“Stefan. I’m 16. I can take care of myself”, I told him.

“If you need anything, just call”, Stefan said.

I spent the night doing homework and writing in my journal.

Stefan came barging in.

I was lying on his bed, because it was more comfortable. A crow flew in and I prepped myself for the confrontation that was coming.

“Hello brother”, Damon said, “Hello little sister”.

“I’m getting out of here, before I get dragged in”, I told them. I walked up to Damon and hugged him. “I strangely happy you’re back”, I said. I left the room. I wasn’t one to get caught up in my brothers’ drama.

 

*Stefan’s Pov*

Before heading to Elena’s house, I checked on Emilia.

She had fallen asleep with her journal on her chest.

I picked it up and closed it, setting it on her desk. I smoothed her hair back and kissed her forehead, whispering, “Goodnight Emilia”.


	3. The Night of the Comet

*Emilia’s Pov*

I woke up this morning. I looked around and couldn’t find my journal. “Stefan!” I yelled.

“On your desk!” he yelled back.

I smiled and got up. I picked up my journal and grabbed a pen.

_Dear journal,_

_Am I foolish to think he’ll come back for me? I probably sound like a broken record, but I can’t help it. I love him with every fiber of my being. It’s so hard lying to my brothers. How much longer can I keep this up? It hurts to see Stefan so happy, when I’m dying inside._

 

I hadn’t realized I was crying until a tear splashed onto the page. I quickly whipped my face. When I went downstairs, I found Stefan standing there with a cup of coffee. “Could you put that in a thermal for me?” I asked.

“Sure thing”, he said smiling.

I quickly put together a lunch.

Stefan handed me my thermal.

“Thank you”, I said kissing his cheek.

When we got to school, Stefan disappeared.

I rolled my eyes and trudged to class.

 

I found Stefan later and shoved him.

“What was that for?” he asked.

“My book! You gave her my book!” I yelled.

“Your book?” he asked, “It was mine”.

“No. It was sitting on my desk this morning”, I said.

“If you cared to check, I have a copy also. It was sitting on my bookshelf. Elena wanted to read it so I gave it to her”, he said.

“Stefan, you don’t understand”, I said.

“Then tell me”, he said.

“I can’t!” I said.

He sighed and walked off.

“Stefan!” I yelled at him.

Later that day, Elena found me. “Hey, I was looking thru the book your brother gave me and this fell out”, she said handing me a picture.

I snatched it from her hands. “Thank you”, I said softly.

She walked off and I looked at the picture.

I loved his long hair, but it had unfortunately been cut long before I met him. I carefully placed the picture in my journal.

If Stefan had found it, he would have questioned me and everything would’ve fallen apart.

 

Later, I found Stefan sitting on a bench by himself. “Hey”, I said, “Eavesdropping?”

“I have something to tell you”, he said, “I did take your book. I took it this morning while you were getting ready”.

“I figured”, I said. Stefan smiled at me.

“What are keeping from me?” he asked.

“Nothing”, I said, “I’m not ready to talk about it”.

We suddenly heard Matt say the word ‘vampire’.

Stefan’s head shot up.

“Oh no”, I said.

“Damon”, Stefan growled, “You go home. I’m going to the hospital”.

 

I went home.

“Hello little sister”, Damon said.

“Hello Damon”, I said.

“Pretty necklace. May I see it?” he asked. He reached for the chain.

I spun around and grabbed his wrist. “If you value your life, you’ll let go”, I growled.

He let go of it and said, “Testy”.

I growled again and went up to my room. I heard the doorbell ring and heard Elena call for Stefan. I went downstairs and saw Elena talking to Damon. I heard Damon bring up Katherine.

Stefan suddenly came in.

I stayed at my place on the stairs. I stayed on the stairs and listened to the two of them talk.

When Damon walked away, I heard Stefan say, “You can come out now”. I went into the living room, where Stefan was. “You’re letting another girl get between you two. When are you going to get over Katherine?” I asked him.

“And when are you going to accept that your lover isn’t going to come back for you!” Stefan yelled.

Tears filled my eyes.

“You need to go feed”, I told him, “When you come back, you will apologize to me”.

I ran up to my room. I threw myself on my bed and cried.

 

“Can I come in?” Stefan said knocking on my door.

I didn’t answer, but he came in anyway. I was lying facing my window.

He sat down on my bed. “I’m sorry”, he said, “I had no right to say that”.

I turned and faced him. “Will you lay with me?” I asked him.

He smiled and layed down.

I grabbed his arm and hugged to my chest.

 

The next morning, I woke up to find Stefan gone.

What had happened last night got me thinking.

It had almost 10 years since I had seen him.

Maybe it was time to let go.

I took off the moonstone necklace and put it in my jewelry box. I headed into town to be social.

Tonight was the night of comet.

I had never seen the comet before, despite having lived in this town most of my life.

“Hey Emilia”, Elena said.

“Hey Elena. I can’t thank you enough for returning that picture to me”, I said.

“Who was it?” she asked.

“Just an old flame”, I told her.

 

That night, I decided to watch the comet from the roof of the boarding house.

Zach found me. “Hey”, he said.

“Hey Zach”, I said, “I have a question. Why aren’t you married?”

“Never found the one”, he said, “Did you?”

“I think I did, but I haven’t seen him in years”, I told him.

 

Later when Elena came by, her and Stefan sat outside and talked about what they would write in their journal.

I had no one to talk to. I could try calling him, but hearing his voice would just make it worse. I went to my room and picked up the picture. I cradled it to my chest. “I love you”, I whispered. Before I nodded off into dreamland, I could’ve sworn that I felt someone tuck my hair behind my ear and whisper, “I love you too”.

And oddly, it sounded like him.


	4. Friday Night Bites

I woke up feeling refreshed and for once, the world didn’t feel like it was going to crash down around me. I got up and got ready.

“What? No writing?” Stefan asked.

I rolled my eyes. I went down to the basement and grabbed a blood bag.

“Rough night?” Stefan asked.

“No”, I said looking at the blood bag, “Part of me wants to rip this open and drink it, but another part of me is saying I don’t need it. I’ve never felt like this before”. I shook my head and said, “I could’ve sworn I heard his voice last night before I fell asleep”. I grabbed my coffee and lunch and decided to walk to school. I needed to clear my head. I walked until I found the ruins of my old home. I sat down on a bench and pulled out an apple. I bit into it and started to write.

_Dear journal,_

_I feel…alive today. Like nothing will bring me down. Is this a good sign? I know he would want me to be happy and not mope around like I have been doing. Things between Stefan and Damon are tense as always. Elena is a charming girl, but she’s just going to cause problems between them. I know it. It’s going to be like Katherine all over again._

 

I checked my watch and ran to school, vampire style. I walked up to Stefan and Elena.

“You’ve got a twig in your hair”, Stefan said.

“Sorry. Took a detour thru the woods. I needed to clear my head”, I told him.

“You like the outdoors?” Elena asked.

“Love it”, I told her.

“She was quite the tree climber when we were younger”, Stefan said.

“Are you guys free tonight?” Elena asked.

“Yeah”, Stefan said.

“You guys should come to dinner at my house. Just us and Bonnie”, Elena said.

“Sounds good”, I told her.

Stefan spun around and caught the football that was coming towards his head. He tossed it back.

“Way to go Steph”, I said.

“Thanks Em”, he said.

I smiled remembering when Damon came back from the war with it.

 

Later I found Stefan sitting on the bleachers watching the football team practice. I sat down beside him. ”Heard about your little scene in history”, I said.

“Tends to happen when you’ve lived as long as we have”, he said.

We were silent for a few minutes.

“You really should try out”, I told him.

“And what about you?” he asked.

“I’m not a social butterfly Stefan. You know that”, I told him.

“Well neither am I”, he said.

“Don’t do it for Elena. Do it for yourself”, I said, “Isn’t that why we moved here? To start over?”

Stefan smiled and grabbed his stuff to go talk to Mr. Tanner.

I watched Stefan play for the rest of the afternoon and cheered him on of course. I watched as Tyler knocked Stefan to the ground. “Stefan!” I yelled. I ran over to him and helped him up.

“I’m fine Emilia”, Stefan said. He took off his glove and said, “Do me a favor and pop my finger back into place”.

I did as he said and told him, “You’re done. Come on”. I grabbed his stuff and followed him to the showers.

“Hey Emilia”, he said.

“Yeah?” I said.

“Thanks”, he said.

“Anytime big brother”, I said, “You were great out there today, but those pads just drowned you”.

 

When we got home, I went to my room and listened in on the conversation Damon and Stefan were having.

Apparently Damon had been reading Stefan’s diary.

I was suddenly thankful that I took mine wherever I went.

 

Later on that night, I got ready for dinner at Elena’s house.

“Elena isn’t going to care what you’re wearing”, Stefan said.

“You don’t know that”, I told him. I put on a blue sundress and some brown boots. I actually left my hair down.

 

Dinner was quiet and awkward.

Bonnie was quite rude and made me want to snap her neck.

I shook my head to get that thought out of my head.

“You okay?” Stefan said softly.

“I’m fine”, I told him, “Just had…a thought”.

Stefan and I had this code.

If we said we had 'a thought', it was code for ripper thoughts.

Both Stefan and I had our ripper periods.

The doorbell suddenly rang.

Stefan and I looked at each other.

Elena opened the door and found Caroline and Damon standing there.

Stefan got up and started talking to them.

Elena ended up inviting Damon in.

' _She’s stupid_ ', I thought.

 

The rest of the night was spent listening to Damon, Caroline, Stefan, and Elena talk.

I was fiddling with my iPhone.

“So Emilia, are you involved in anything in school?” Caroline asked.

My eyes probably looked like a deer in the headlights.

I could smell the blood on Caroline. “Excuse me”, I said. I grabbed my bag and ran back to the house. I ripped open a blood bag and drained it. I dropped it and held onto the freezer, breathing heavily, blood dripping down my chin.

If Damon didn’t expose us, I would.

I needed him by my side to help me.

 

When Stefan got home, he came into my room. “You okay?” he asked. He sat down across from me on my windowsill.

“They’re all coming back. The thoughts, the feelings, the cravings”, I told him, “Bonnie was just being so rude! I wanted to snap her neck”.

“It’s normal. You’re just coming off a bender. It’ll get better”, he said.

“But I was getting better!” I said.

“Sometimes it takes more time”, he told me, “I’ll be right here, every step of the way”. He kissed me on the head and said, “Goodnight”.

 

The next morning, Stefan entered my room.

I hadn’t moved from my spot.

“Did you sleep at all last night?” he asked.

I shook my head no. “Too much on my mind”, I told him.

He sat down and pulled out a small box.

I opened it and found a pendant. “It’s gorgeous Stefan”, I said.

“I found it in the 20’s”, he said.

“Where was I?” I asked him, even though I knew exactly where I was.

“That was in the many years where Damon and I couldn’t find you. It was also my darkest time”, he said.

“I should’ve been there for you”, I told him.

“You wouldn’t have liked me. I would’ve tried to turn you into me”, he said, “I’m going to give it to Elena”.

I raised it to my nose and sniffed. “Filled with vervain. Smart”, I said. I kissed him on the cheek and said, “Good luck at the game tonight”.

“You’re not going?” he asked.

“Not a social butterfly remember?” I said.

He kissed my head and left.

 

I sat on my windowsill, until the sun went down. I got up and decided to support Stefan. I went to the pep rally and watched as Elena and Stefan stared at each other.

It was like out of Grease with Sandy and that one guy at the pep rally.

Jeremy and Tyler got into it. Stefan stepped the middle and got cut.

I rushed to his side. I put my head down and extended my fangs. I bit my tongue and let the blood drip onto Stefan’s hand.

Elena shoved me out of the way and grabbed his hand.

I stalked off to the parking lot. I heard Stefan calling my name.

In the middle of him chasing after me, Matt walked up to Stefan and started talking to him.

When they were done, Stefan and I heard clapping.

We turned and saw Damon.

“Look at this. All three of us together. Always and forever”, Damon sneered.

I watched them argue.

Then, unfortunately Mr. Tanner walked up.

Damon attacked him.

I breathed in. All I could focus on was the smell of the blood and how it would taste running down my throat and a voice that was saying, “Rip, feed, kill”.

Stefan grabbed me around the waist as I fought and growled.

“Emilia, this isn’t you”, Stefan said, “Hold your breath”.

Somewhere thru the haze, his voice broke thru.

I stopped struggling.

“Let’s get you home”, he said.

 

When we got home, Stefan fixed me a cup of warm blood and sent me to bed.

I stared out my window, up at the moon. I would never be a ripper again. I opened my journal and saw a note scrawled in elegant handwriting.

 _Hold on love_ , it said.

I knew it was his handwriting. I closed the journal and hugged it to my chest smiling.


	5. Family Ties

_Dear journal,_

_He wrote in you last night. That means he was in my room, but oddly, I can’t smell him in here. The thought of him actually here makes it easier to go on._

 

I sighed as I heard Stefan and Damon arguing…again. I was standing outside Stefan’s room when Damon came out. “Do you ever stop fighting?” I asked him.

He just scoffed and pushed past me.

Sometimes I wonder about him… I looked and saw Stefan writing in his journal.

“How are you?” he asked, looking up.

“Better”, I told him.

“I see you’ve journaled for today”, he said.

“As soon as I woke up”, I told him.

“I’m going over to Elena’s. Do you wanna come?” he asked.

“And watch you two make out? No thank you”, I said, “I’ll just be hanging about”.

“Are you sure? I feel like I leave you alone too much”, he said.

“I’m fine Stefan. Maybe I’ll go bother Damon”, I joked. I went to Damon’s room fully planning on spending time with my oldest brother, only to find him gone. I sighed.

Stefan didn’t know the reason I wanted to be left alone.

Then I could lay on my bed and think of him.

 

Later, Damon returned. I had heard about the Founder’s Party. I grabbed my hair products and went to Damon’s room. When I went to his room, he was looking at himself in the mirror.

He saw me in the reflection. “What do you want?” he snapped.

“I was wondering if…you could do my hair”, I said softly.

“Oh”, he said.

“You were always better than Papa”, I told him. I sat down in a chair and set my stuff on the table.

“What are we doing?” he asked.

“Curly up-do”, I told him.

He picked up the curler and started to do my hair. “So, Stefan tells me you had an affair with another vampire and now you’re hung up on him”, he said.

“He’s not just a vampire. It feels like I’ve met my soul mate”, I told him.

“Why do you love him so much?” Damon asked.

“He’s a very special vampire”, I said.

“I want you to be happy, but I don’t like to see you mope around”, Damon said, “How sure are you that he will come back for you?”

“He’s a man of his word”, I told him.

When Damon was done, he said, “Hold on a second”. He sped away and back. Except now he was holding a tiara. He carefully set it on my head. “There. Perfect”, he said.

I got up and hugged him. “Thank you”, I said kissing his cheek.

“Anytime little sister”, he said.

 

I went back to my room and slipped on a dress.

He bought it for me. He loved seeing me in blue, because he said it brought out my eyes.

I went to Stefan’s room and found Damon there. “Stef, I need help”, I told him. I turned around and said, “Could you please lace me up?”

He got up and started to tie up my corset back. When he was done, I turned around. “You look beautiful”, he said.

“Thank you”, I said.

Stefan kissed my forehead and said, “Save a dance for me”.

I smiled and said, “I will”.

 

As I was putting the finishing touches on my outfit, Damon came in my room.

“I know you don’t have a date, so I was wondering if you’d allow me to escort you”, he said.

“What about Caroline?” I asked him.

“I thought I could have the two most beautiful girls on my arms”, he said.

“One second”, I told him. I went over to my jewelry box and took out the moonstone necklace. I slipped it over my head and said, “Now I’m ready”.

 

We went by Caroline’s house to pick her up.

“Hey Emilia. You look pretty”, she said.

“Thank you”, I told her.

We headed to the Lockwood’s mansion.

When we got there, I excused myself. I went to the bathroom and tried to stop the tears welling up in my eyes. I opened my purse and found a small note.

You look beautiful my darling, it read.

I smiled and used a tissue to fix my makeup. I found Damon, Stefan, and Elena looking at the antiques. I looked and saw they had my silver hand mirror given to me by my mother.

My ears perked up when I heard Elena say, “Is that Damon Salvatore? And, Stefan Salvatore? And, Emilia Salvatore?”

“The original Salvatore siblings. Our ancestors. Tragic story, actually”, Damon said.

“We don't need to bore them with stories of the past”, Stefan said.

“It's not boring, Stefan. I'd love to hear more about your family”, Elena said.

I rolled my eyes and headed out to the backyard. As I watched the couples dance, I was thrown back in time.

 

*New York City 1900*

_I had been avoiding my brothers, knowing that they were too busy fighting amongst themselves to find me. I had been invited to a grand party. I was dancing with a boy about my age, when I was twirled and landed in the arms of another person. I looked up._

_The man looked around his late twenties._

_As we danced, I got lost in his chocolate brown eyes._

_“You look beautiful”, he said._

_“Thank you. You look very dapper yourself”, I said._

_When the music stopped, he stepped back and kissed my hand. He turned around and it seemed like he disappeared._

 

*Present time*

We ended up spending the next two weeks trying to find out each others names by asking around New York.

It was quite romantic when we finally found each other.

I saw Damon and Caroline. I walked up to Damon and grabbed him.

“No”, he said.

“What? No dance with your little sister?” I asked him.

He sighed and led me out onto the dance floor.

I buried my face in his chest, breathing in his unique scent.

Damon tensed but relaxed as he set his chin on my head. He leaned down to where his mouth was by my ear and said, “You’re going to be okay. You’ll get thru this. It doesn’t hurt forever”.

The rest of the dance, his hand rubbed up and down my back.

I looked and saw Stefan and Elena arguing.

Elena walked away from him.

Damon let go of me and walked away.

Stefan walked up to me and pulled me to him. “I told you to save a dance for me”, he said.

“When are you going to tell Elena?” I asked him.

“I don’t know”, he said.

“She’s going to find out or someone is going to tell her”, I said, “I don’t want a repeat of what happened in 1864”.

“You never did tell me who turned you”, Stefan said.

I tensed up.

“It was Katherine wasn’t it?” he asked.

I stopped dancing and backed away from Stefan.

There was so much about me he didn’t know.

I sped home and got ready for bed. I heard a thump a few minutes later. I ran down to the cellar where Stefan and Zach were locking Damon in one of the cells. “What the hell is going on here?!” I yelled.

“It’s for the town’s safety”, Stefan said.

“He’s our brother Stefan! You can’t just treat him like this! He’s family! Does that mean nothing to you?” I asked.

“Go to bed”, Stefan said.

“But…” I said.

“Go to bed”, Stefan repeated.

I did as he said. I opened my journal and started to write.

_Dear journal,_

_Things are getting worse between them. The town is going to catch on and then we’ll all be dead. This is not good. I wish he would come back and rescue me. I went thru this once, I don’t know if I’ll survive it a second time._


	6. You're Undead to Me

_Dear journal,_

_It’s been three days since Stefan locked Damon in the cellar. I’ve been going to school while Stefan stays home with him. He also took his ring and hid it. Elena keeps hounding me for information. That girl is persistent, it’s so annoying. I’d rather deal with Katherine than her. I’ve been dreaming about him again. Of course, I can’t tell you about them because if Stefan or Damon read about them, then the cat would be out of the bag._

 

I went downstairs and found Stefan with his backpack. “Finally going back to school?” I asked.

“I’m not in the mood right now Em”, he said.

“Fine”, I said. I grabbed my coffee and got in the car.

Stefan got in a few minutes later. “I’m sorry”, he said.

“Whatever”, I said.

 

After school, I went straight home. I went down to the cellar and opened Damon’s cell, locking it behind me. I sat down beside him. “Hey”, I said, “How you feeling?”

“Like hell”, he said weakly.

I put his head in my lap and ran my fingers thru his hair.

Zach came down to the cellar.

I tuned out for a second, just continuing to run my fingers thru Damon’s hair.

Damon suddenly shot up and grabbed Zach by the throat.

“Damon stop!” I yelled.

Stefan came home and pulled Zach away from Damon. “Get out of there Emilia. Now”, Stefan said.

As I turned to leave, Damon grabbed my ankle.

“Don’t leave me down here alone”, he said.

I leaned down and kissed his forehead. “I’m sorry”, I told him. I exited the cell. I went up to my room and stayed there for the rest of the day just thinking about him.

Stefan came into my room a few hours later. “Wanna help me make dinner for Elena?” he asked.

“Me? Cooking?” I asked him.

“Come on. I know you used to help the cooks”, he said.

“Fine”, I said rolling my eyes.

We went over to Elena’s house.

I started helping Stefan make Italian. For once, I felt happy.

 

Elena came down a few minutes later. “Stefan? What are you doing here?” Elena asked.

“Dinner. Jeremy told me that Chicken Parmesan is one of your favorites, and I happen to be a good cook. The Italian roots demand it. I can even make my own homemade mozzarella”, Stefan said, “I was going to just buy the food, but Emilia insisted she help”.

I tuned out as they started to talk about Katherine.

“What did you think about her? Katherine?” Elena asked.

“I hated her. She played both my brothers”, I said, “Good riddance”.

Stefan and Elena were silent.

“I’m sorry. That was too forward”, I said.

“No…its fine”, Elena said.

I watched in disgust as Elena and Stefan talked about every under the sun. I suddenly smelled blood.

Both of our faces started to change.

“Excuse me”, I said, stepping outside. I took a few breaths of the crisp air and went back inside.

“I see you share your brother’s thoughts on blood”, Elena said, “It’s totally cool. I used to get squeamish too”.

 

When we got home, I went straight to the basement to get a blood bag. I ripped it open and drained it quickly. I went back up to my room. I pulled out my journal.

_Dear journal,_

_I thought I was getting better. But, I didn’t go into a blood haze like I did when Damon killed Mr. Tanner. Of course, the cravings are still there. I honestly don’t know he does it._

 

The next morning, Stefan actually had to come in my room and wake me up. “Still in bed?” he asked, “I’m heading out”.

“Okay”, I said, getting ready to go back to sleep.

“Stay out of the basement”, he said.

“Okay!” I snapped, “Go away”.

He chuckled and left me in my room.

I was exhausted for no reason. I rolled over and grabbed my journal. I heard my phone buzz. I grabbed my phone and looked at the screen.

 _Good morning beautiful_ , it said.

I knew that if I replied I wouldn’t get an answer. I smiled and decided to get out of bed. I opened my journal and hesitated. I closed my journal instead. I went to the study and sat down to do loads of homework.

 

A few hours later, I heard footsteps and smelled someone’s scent.

It wasn’t someone I recognized.

I heard commotion coming from the cellar. I found Damon in the entryway. “Oh my god! Damon!” I yelled, trying to help him.

“Get off me Emilia!” he growled.

“Shut-up and let me help you”, I said dragging him to the couch. I closed the blinds and pulled the curtains shut. “You’ll be fine until the sun goes down”, I said. I sat down in one of the armchairs.

 

When the sun went down, Damon sped out of the house.

Stefan returned a few minutes later. “Where’s Zach?” Stefan asked me.

"I don’t know”, I said.

He ran down to the cellar. He came back up a few minutes later. “Zach’s dead. Where’s Damon?” he asked.

“Left a couple minutes ago”, I told him.

“This is bad”, Stefan said.

“You think I don’t know that?” I snapped, “I can’t take this anymore. Dealing with you and your petty fights. There’s a reason why I left you guys all those years”.

Stefan left the room and came back with a stake.

“No!” I said grabbing his arm.

He started walking to the door, dragging me with him.

“He’s our brother!” I yelled.

He opened the door and there stood Elena.

“What are you?” she asked.

We’d just been caught.

Red handed.


	7. Lost Girls

“I’m just gonna leave you two to…talk”, I said letting go of Stefan’s arm. I retreated to my bedroom. I went to sleep and dreamed of the first time I met Katherine.

 

*Mystic Falls 1864*

_I stood and watched the carriage pull up._

_Stefan stood on the porch near the door._

_The carriage boy opened the door and first helped a black woman out of the carriage._

_Then he helped out a girl that looked around Stefan’s age._

_Stefan walked up to her and said, “You must be Miss Pierce”._

_“Please”, she said, “Call me Katherine”._

 

*Present day*

_Dear journal,_

_Stefan’s definitely stepped in it now. It’s only a short time before the town is banging our door down ready to burn us alive. I knew this girl was going to be trouble. All the doppelgangers are. I hope the bloodline ends with her. Then no one will have to endure the temptation._

 

I got a call from Stefan an hour later.

“Meet me at home”, he said.

I knew exactly where to meet him. I got dressed and threw on my wool coat that he had bought me.

It looked exactly like his.

I decided to walk there for once. I just enjoyed the outdoors. I was already there when they pulled up.

They got out.

“I see you knew what I was talking about”, Stefan said.

“I haven’t been here in awhile”, I told him, “I miss it”.

“What are you talking about?” Elena asked.

“This used to be our home”, I said.

“How long have you…?” she asked.

“Since 1864”, Stefan said.

“Oh my god”, Elena said.

“You said you wanted to know. I'm not gonna hold anything back. Half a century before the boarding house was even built, this was my family's home. Damon, Emilia and I... We were born here. The Salvatore siblings, best friends”, Stefan said.

 

*Mystic Falls 1864*

_“Emilia! Come play!” Stefan said._

_“Play what?” I asked him._

_“I don’t know. Damon”, Stefan said._

_I giggled and followed my brother out into the front yard._

_“She can’t play”, Damon said._

_“And why not?” I asked._

_“You’re a girl”, he said._

_“If I dress like a boy, I can sure as hell play with you two”, I said grabbing the ball._

_“Where did you learn this game?” Stefan asked Damon._

_“Camp outside Atlanta. One of the officers picked it up at Harvard”, Damon told him, “Emilia! Throw it here!”_

_I tossed it to Damon who tossed it Stefan._

_“Catch!” Damon yelled to him._

_“Wait a minute. Wait a minute. What are the rules? What are the rules?” Stefan asked as Damon ran towards him._

_Katherine chose at that moment to come outside. “Emilia, if you dress like a boy, soon people will mistake you for one”, she said._

_“And putting on a dress and corset doesn’t make you a lady, Katherine”, I spat._

_Katherine brushed me off. “Who needs rules? Mind if I join you?” she asked._

_“Uh, well, you could, uh-- you could get hurt. My brother likes to play rough”, Stefan said._

_“Somehow, I think that you play rougher”, Katherine said, snatching the ball from Stefan._

_I watched as my two brothers ran after her. I sighed._

_My father walked up behind me. “Is everything okay?” he asked._

_“I’m fine Papa”, I told him._

 

*Present day*

“You knew Katherine in 1864? Damon made it seem like...” Elena said.

“Damon was trying to make you think that... I was still heartbroken. He saw that I was happy with you, and he wanted to ruin it”, Stefan said.

“All because you loved the same women 145 years ago?” Elena asked.

“She wasn't just any girl”, Stefan said.

I rolled my eyes in disgust. “Damon returned from battle and the Founder’s Party was coming up. She said she wouldn’t choose between them, but…” I said.

“She chose me. I escorted her to the ball at the original Lockwood mansion”, Stefan said.

“The first founder's party... Where you signed the registry”, Elena said.

“I didn't care that I had gotten something that my brother wanted. I didn't even care if it hurt him. I only knew that I wanted her”, Stefan said.

“So he was upset?” Elena asked.

“That's the thing about Damon. He doesn't get mad. He just gets even”, Stefan said.

“And when he does…it isn’t pretty”, I said.

“What Damon wants, Damon usually gets. I didn't know it at the time, but... Turns out that night... Katherine was with him, too”, Stefan said.

“Whore”, I muttered.

Stefan shot me a look.

“What? She was”, I said.

“So he stole her from you, not the other way around?” Elena asked.

“Turns out she wasn't ours to steal”, Stefan said, “She could control my mind; and Damon's. She compelled each of us to keep the secret from the other. She wanted all of us to be together. Forever. Didn't work out that way, but... Damon and I, looks like we're stuck with each other... Like it or not”. He picked up Damon’s ring.

“I think this is the time where I leave the conversation”, I told them. I went back home to find Damon and Vickie having a party for two. “Don’t mind. I’m just going to go upstairs”, I told him.

“Good, because we didn’t want to party with you anyway”, Damon said.

I growled and flipped him off. I went up to my room. I opened my journal and started to write.

_Dear journal,_   
_I hate how Damon brings random girls home, but I guess we have Katherine to thank for that. It’s only a matter of time before I have to come clean about how I was turned. How I couldn’t put up with anything anymore, so I slit my own wrists. Damon found me and begged Katherine to feed me her blood. The next day, I felt better, so I went riding. My horse got spooked and bucked me off. I went flying and landed, breaking my neck. The next time I woke up, I was a vampire. I hope to god Stefan doesn’t find this._

 

My phone started to ring.

“What is it Stefan?” I asked.

“Damon turned Vickie into a vampire”, he said.

“What?” I asked him, “Why would he do that?”

“I don’t know”, he said, “Just keep an eye on him okay?”

“Okay”, I said and hung up. But for once, I wouldn’t do what Stefan told me to.


	8. Haunted

_Dear journal,_

_The town knows. Last night, Stefan came home bleeding and said he’d been shot by wooden bullets. Damon was there to pull it out luckily. Now I really wish he would come rescue me. We barely made it out alive the first time. Going off on another subject, I’m going to be my own person now. Nobody’s gonna tell me how to live my life._

 

I decided to get out of the house for the day. I walked around until I came across the Mystic Grill. I went inside.

Everyone looked at me.

Damon entered right after me. He sat down at the bar.

“Starting early are we?” I asked him.

“You are in no position to judge me”, he said, looking down at my own glass of alcohol.

“Thank god for compulsion”, I said.

“Shouldn’t you worry about your boy toy finding out you’re drinking?” Damon asked.

“He drinks too”, I said, “Occasionally. Yesterday, when Stefan was talking to Elena about us. I thought about when I…tried to kill myself. Sometimes I wish you would have let me die. Then I wouldn’t have to spend an eternity listening to you and Stefan fight”.

I finished off my drink, and then left the bar. I decided to go back to the house. I smelled coffee. I followed the smell up to Stefan’s bedroom.

He was in there talking to Vickie and Elena.

There was a thermal sitting on his desk.

I picked it up and said, “Nothing like a hot cup of coffee to get the chill out of your bones”.

“Emilia’s right. Coffee is our friend. It's the caffeine. It circulate through our veins, and it warms our body so we're not so cold to the touch”, Stefan said.

“Is anybody else excited that it’s Halloween?” I asked.

No one answered me, so I went to my room.

I picked up my journal.

 

_Dear journal,_

_When I woke up this morning, I completely forgot that it was Halloween. Makes me think of the first year I tried celebrate Halloween with him._

 

*Chicago 1995*  
 _“What do you think of my costume?” I asked him._

_“It’s not funny”, he said._

_“Come on buzz kill”, I said, “Tell me the truth”._

_“You look a vampire”, he said._

_“That’s the point”, I told him._

_“A very sexy vampire”, he said. He stalked up to me and kissed me. “How bout we stay in tonight?” he asked seductively, fangs extending._

_“Fine with me”, I said pouncing on him._

 

*Present day*

I smiled and threw on that costume. I extended my fangs and made my hair look all crazy. “Bye Stefan”, I said.

“Whoa. You’re not going out like that”, he said.

“And who’s gonna stop me? You? I’m a vampire. It’s Halloween. I’m gonna be what I am for one night. I promise not to kill anyone”, I told him. I ran to the school to the Halloween Carnival.

My phone vibrated.

I picked it up and saw, _You look smashing, love. Like a real ripper._ I shuddered and put my phone back. I pulled someone into a dark corner and bit down. I took a few drinks and then compelled them to forget. Next I downed a few shots.

 

I went home and crawled into bed. I grabbed a stuffed animal and cried.

Not even bothering to write in my journal.


	9. 162 Candles

_Dear journal,_   
_It’s Stefan’s birthday today. Which means mine is coming up in a few days! I wonder what he’ll send me this year. Last year was my coat. I hope it’s not too flashy._

I got up and went into Stefan’s room to give him my present. I found a blonde woman and Stefan. “Stefan?” I asked him.

“Oh, Emilia. This is Lexi”, he said, “Lexi, this is my little sister Emilia”.

“I don’t think he ever mentioned you”, Lexi said.

“This is the first time we’ve been together since 1912”, I told her, “I spent some years completely avoiding my brothers. And for good reason”. I handed Stefan my present.

He opened it. “Another journal?” he asked.

“Of poems I’ve written over the years”, I told him, “Don’t worry. There’s nothing extremely personal in them”.

“Thank you”, he said hugging me, “But you still have to wait for yours”.

“I’m fine with waiting”, I told him.

”Could you keep Lexi company while I go handle some things?” Stefan asked.

“Translation, you want me to stay here?” I asked him.

“It’s not like and you know it”, he said kissing my forehead. He left the room and I sat down at his desk.

“So…where were you all those years?” she asked.

“After I was turned, I had a ripper phase. I met another vampire and he taught me that I didn’t have to be like that. Something happened in 1912 that brought me back to Mystic Falls. After that, I went back to him and spent some more time with him and his brother. His brother left and we had some more years together. Something came up and he left me. I came back here”, I told her.

“And who was the lucky vampire?” Lexi asked.

“If I told you, then I’d have to kill you”, I joked.

Lexi just laughed. “You know, I like you”, Lexi said.

“I like you too. I always wanted an older sister”, I told her.

 

A while later, Damon came home.

Lexi was sleeping on Stefan’s bed.

I was sitting on Stefan’s desk reading a book.

Damon came in and looked at me. He put his finger to his lips, signaling me to be quiet. He lay down next to Lexi and woke her up. Damon started hitting on her. Damon ended up being choked by Lexi.

When she left, Damon sat up rubbing his throat. “Damn that girl’s got a good grip”, he said.

I smirked at him.

Damon came up behind me and said, “Whatcha readin’ little sister”.

“Shakespeare”, I told him. I started to read aloud as he braided my hair.

“I gotta go”, Damon said, placing a kiss on the back of my head.

I was alone in the house with Lexi.

“You wanna watch a movie?” Lexi asked.

“Like what?” I asked her.

“I dunno. Anything. I’m desperate at this point”, she said.

I went to my room and looked thru my DVD’s. “How do you feel about ’50 first dates’?” I asked her.

“Good enough. I love a romantic-comedy”, she said.

We spent the rest of the afternoon watching movies.

 

Stefan came home later. “Did you two have fun?” Stefan asked.

“Spent all afternoon watching movies”, I told him.

Then Lexi and Stefan started talking about Elena.

I rolled my eyes.

It seemed like everything was about her…or Katherine.

Damn doppelgangers.

Damon came in and started talking about a party at the Grill.

I ran up to my room and started to get ready.

“You’re not going”, Damon said.

“Yes I am”, I growled.

“Since when are you a party girl?” Damon asked.

I walked up to Damon and leaned in close to him and said quietly, “You’d be surprised big brother”. I backed away and grabbed my straightener.

“Tease”, Damon muttered.

 

I walked into the Grill.

“I thought I told you”, I heard Damon’s voice; “You’re not invited. Go home”.

“Why?” I asked him.

He pulled me aside and said, “Because. I have something planned to get the townspeople off our backs. And I don’t want you interfering or getting in the middle of it. Please. For your safety, go home”.

I glared at him.

He took my face in his hands and looked deep into my eyes. “Please”, he pleaded.

“Okay”, I sighed.

He kissed my forehead and led me to the door.

 

I went home and got ready for bed. I picked up my journal off my desk and sat on my windowsill. I pulled out my journal and opened it.

_Dear journal,_   
_I was planning to go to a party at the Grill tonight, but Damon told me to go home. I wonder what he was planning, but I could tell that it wasn’t going to be good. Stefan doesn’t think Damon has any humanity left, but I know he does. He shows it every day, but only when he’s with me. He has a reputation to up-hold._

 

Damon came home.

A few minutes later, Stefan came storming in.

They started to fight until Damon was pinned to the wall.

“What’s going on?” I asked him.

“Damon staked Lexi!” Stefan yelled.

“You did what?” I asked horrified.

“Come on, I did this for us. To get them off our trail”, Damon said.

“You never do anything for anyone but yourself”, Stefan growled stabbing Damon with a stake.

“Stefan!” I yelled at him.

“You missed!” Damon said shocked.

“No. You saved my life. I'm sparing yours. We're even. And now we're done”, Stefan said, leaving.

Damon dropped to the floor.

I ran over to him and pulled the stake out. “I believe you Damon”, I told him.

“I know”, he whispered.


	10. History Repeating

_Dear journal,_

_It’s my birthday today! I’m officially 161. Just one year younger than Stefan. I wonder what presents are waiting for me!_

I shot out of bed and got dressed. I curled my hair and applied some makeup. I threw on a blood red tank top, my leather jacket, some dark skinny jeans, and some high heels. I went downstairs and saw my presents sitting on the dining room table. I sat down and waited.

Damon and Stefan came in with a small chocolate cupcake with a single candle.

“Happy birthday little sister”, they said kissing my cheeks.

Stefan lit the candle and said, “Make a wish”.

I closed my eyes and made my wish. I blew out the candle and then proceeded to eat it.

Licking the chocolate off my fingers.

Damon handed me his present.

I opened it and found a book with the complete works of Shakespeare. I thanked him and kissed him on the cheek.

Stefan handed me his next.

I opened it and found a brand new iPod and laptop.

“These two just appeared on the doorstep”, Stefan said handing me two boxes.

I took them from him and said, “I’m going to open these in my room”. I went up to my room and opened the first one.

It had a note attached to it. It read:

_Happy birthday my darling,_

_You’re one year closer to 1000. Enclosed is a replica of the Heart of the Ocean. I know how you love Titanic and you always said you would love to have it. Unfortunately, it’s not a real diamond, but it is still as beautiful._

I smiled and opened the box. I picked it up and held it up to the light and watched as it reflected off the gem. I carefully put it in my jewelry box. I opened the next letter.

_Emilia love,_

_Happy birthday. I trust you are doing well. I hope to see you again soon in the future._

I opened the second box and found a pair of silver hoops. _How ironic_ , I thought. I went over to my mirror and put them in. “Perfect”, I said.

“Ready?” Stefan asked, “Don’t want to be anymore late”.

 

Stefan and I sat outside on a bench waiting for Elena.

She saw us and walked over to us.

“Hi”, Stefan said.

“You weren't in class. I was worried”, she said.

“Sorry. We were celebrating Emilia’s birthday”, Stefan said.

“Oh”, she said.

“It’s fine Elena”, I told her, “I just wanted to say sorry for the way I’ve acted towards you. As a human, I was known to resent people very easily. Ever since what happened with Katherine. When I was turned, it was magnified. I still have issues with it”.

“Thank you. Oh and happy birthday”, she said.

“Thanks. I’m 161”, I told her.

She laughed.

Stefan and Elena shared a look.

“Uh…sis, do you mind?” Stefan asked.

“I see”, I told him, “Just kiss her and make up”.

“Thank you Emilia. Now leave”, he said.

“Okay. I’m gone”, I said walking off.

 

I was at home when I got a call from Elena. “Elena?” I asked.

“This sounds crazy, but Caroline, Bonnie, and I are having a girl’s night. And I think Stefan and Damon are spending the night together. I don’t want you to have to be alone”, she said.

“That’s sweet. I’ll be right over”, I told her.

 

When I arrived, Bonnie answered the door.

“Oh”, she said.

“Hi”, I said shyly.

“Come on in!” Elena called.

I entered and dropped my stuff in the living room. I went into the kitchen and found junk food. I was too busy focusing on the food that I wasn’t paying attention to the conversation until Caroline said, “Why are you such a little liar, Bonnie?” I turned and saw Caroline holding something.

Oh. My. God.

It was Emily’s crystal.

I picked it up. I remembered Emily wearing it around her neck. I was shocked. I thought Emily had given it to Katherine… I left the room and called Stefan.

“What? I’m busy”, he said.

“When were you going to tell me about Emily’s crystal?” I asked him.

“How did you find out about that?” he asked.

“Apparently Bonnie tossed it into a field and it reappeared in her bag a few hours later”, I told him.

“Where is it now?” he asked.

“I’m holding it”, I told them, “The thing I don’t understand is I thought Emily gave it Katherine”.

“I’m trying to find out”, he said, “Just leave the crystal alone. I don’t want Damon to know you have it”.

“Be careful Stef”, I said.

“Always am”, he said, hanging up.

 

Caroline got the stupid idea that we should a séance.

I pulled Elena aside. “Uh uh, we are not doing this”, I told her.

“Why not?” she asked.

“Living more than 100 years has taught me a few things and one of those things is vampires and witches do not mix. Do you have any idea what Emily will do to me?” I said, “I have to go”.

“Emilia, please”, she said.

“No Elena. Bad things are going to happen tonight”, I told her. I grabbed my stuff.

“Where are you going?” Caroline asked.

“Sorry. Family emergency”, I said.

“I hope everything is alright”, Bonnie said.

“Thank you”, I said. I turned to Elena. “Don’t do this”, I said.

She just looked at me.

“Fine. Don’t say I didn’t warn you”, I said, leaving.

 

I went home.

A few hours later, Stefan came home. He went to his room.

A couple of minutes later, I heard a thump.

Stefan was on the ground, sobbing.

I ran over to him and gathered him in my arms.

Stefan had held me while I cried too many times to count.

It was my turn to be there for him.

“I miss her!” he cried.

“I know”, I told him, “I know”.

Part of me didn’t know if it was for Katherine, Lexi, or Elena.


End file.
